A variety of lotions has been developed for the proper care of the hooves of domestic animals. U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,043 discloses such a lotion and teaches application with a paint brush, hand or cloth. U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,651 teaches application through the use of impregnated cloth pads. U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,418 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,595 teach application through spraying. In each case the manner of application provide only short term relief for the animal. The lotion is quickly rubbed off and its beneficial effects lost when the animal is released to pasture.